Danger from the Family
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Years have past and Ziva has been left in peace, continuing her life after Somalia. However during Chanukah ten years later, Eli David comes to America to find his daughter and deserted Mossad officer living a life he would never approve of. Can he leave?


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters, however I do own the kids!

Danger from the Family

Ten Years after 'Code of Conduct'

NCIS was busy, it was the week of Christmas and Chanukah and Gibbs was trying to close a few cases while dealing with his agents and their families; the children of the NCIS agents sat in one of the old conference rooms that had become a schoolroom/playroom for days such as these.

Gibbs had come to see his agents as children and their children as grandchild, all the kids called him 'Grandpa Gibbs or Abba' and he called them by their names and handled them as if he was their grandfather. He had full reign when it came to discipline and spankings…all the children knew they were just threats and all he'd do was smack their heads.

However, after a realization and reunion, Gibbs married former girlfriend Hollis Mann. Surprisingly after eight years of marriage and three kids, they were still going strong. Their twins, Caitlin 'Kate' and Jethro 'JJ' Jr., were six while daughter, Melissa, was two.

Sitting at his desk, he looked up to find a girl of about six in front of him; he put his against his head and rested his head in them. The girl mimicked him, her bright green eyes vivid and brown curly hair cascaded down her back.

"Whatcha doing Vidah?"

"Watching you Abba, can I help or am I still too young?"

Gibbs looked up and noticed the Christmas tree and the menorah by the window. He stood and looked at her, "well the sun is set but guess what…I only see three candles lit…who's going to light the fourth?"

"Can I?" She put her hands together just like her father did at times; he stood and walked around the desk, taking her hand.

They walked to the menorah and Gibbs was about to light the candle for her to light the fourth when a voice from the past spoke.

"You are not Jewish Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to see Eli David, Director of Mossad; the man had been smart to say away but ten years was possibly to short a time for him. Gibbs looked at Vidah, "Go Vidah."

"But Abba?" She looked at the menorah and he eyed her, "please Abba, please."

"Aright but only then will you report to Ima Holly."

Vidah nodded and he lit the Shamash, handing it to Vidah. She leaned up on her tip toes and lit the fourth candle.

"Al hatshu-ot ve'al hamilchamot, She-asita la'avoteynu. Bayamim hahem, bazman hazeh, Al yedey kohanecha hakdoshim. Vechol shmonat yemey Chanukah, Hanerot halalu kodesh hem, Ve-ein lanu reshut lehishtamesh bahem. Ela lirotam bilvad, Kedai lehodot leshimcha. Al nissecha veal nifleotecha ve-al yeshuotecha." She looked at Gibbs before saying it in English, "We light these lights, for the miracles and the wonders, for the redemption and the battles. That you made for our forefathers, in those days at this season, through your holy priests. During all eight days of Chanukah, These lights are sacred, and we are not permitted to make."

She put the Shamash back and eyed Gibbs, he smiled and eyed her. "No you don't, you'll get your gift later."

"With everyone else, I heard the song." They turned to see Ziva, now in her ninth month of her sixth pregnancy. "Are you finished?"

"Yes Ima." Vidah hugged her and smiled, "I must go see Ima Holly, she must think I became rogue."

"We do not speak of what in our home?" Ziva eyed Vidah, "Vidah?" Still silent, Ziva looked crossly at her daughter, "Davidah Rachel DiNozzo…what do we not speak of in our home?"

"Rogue agents or terrorists." Vidah looked at Ziva and Ziva pulled her daughter's chin up. "I'm sorry Ima."

"Run along before I report you to the senior officer." She smirked and her daughter took off, knowing the senior officer was her father.

"How are you feeling…thought you said the kid could come any day?"

"Tony and I hope for the last night of Chanukah, as three of our children have landed on other holidays…still no Chanukah." She looked up to see her father, "Director David."

"Ziva…you look…you glow." Eli put a hand out and placed it on her belly, the baby kicked. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, our fifth girl, Tony and I have six children and this is our seventh." Ziva pulled back and placed a hand on her belly.

"You married Michael's murderer, replace one man with his killer."

Ziva looked at her father, "Tony is the man I love…nine years of marriage and seven children, if I did not love him, I'd have killed him by now." She ran a hand over her belly and smiled, "in a few days or a few weeks, Shiloh Isabelle DiNozzo will make her presence known."

"You raise them Jewish but you deny them their Israeli heritage."

"We have been to Israel; we go to Jerusalem each summer before spending time in Haifa. I take my children to see what Israel truly is…its beauty and place of our people. Israel is not Mossad or Tel Aviv…it is where we are meant to be free, our gift from God."

"Ima, Ima." They turned to see a small girl run in, she could only be four, she hugged Ziva's leg. "Daddy is the NCIS agent and I am the Mossad Ninja, I must beat him but I do not know how yet…teach me."

Her brown curls hug her face, her brown eyes staring at her. Ziva smiles and looks up when she senses Tony, "to beat him, you must use your knife…do you have it?"

The young girl pulled out her plastic play knife, she put it up and then swiftly swung it in the air.

"Very good, go on, catch him before the real Mossad ninja does…tell him that. Go on Hannah."

Hannah giggled and covered her mouth, "Daddy will hide from you, you scare him."

"I do not," she put a finger on Hannah's nose, "he just acts like that because it is I who am scared."

"You're never scared Ima, you're a Mossad ninja."

Ziva smiled and picked up her daughter gently, "I am scared of loosing you and your brothers and your sisters…and Daddy. Remember when Daddy rescued Ima?" Hannah nodded and Ziva put a finger on her daughter's nose, "I knew that if I had Daddy, I could do anything. We are partners…what are partners?"

"Partners stick together; they have each other's backs and help each other."

"Very good, so without Daddy, I get scared." She put Hannah down and smiled, "I'm not even afraid of the Director of Mossad."

"He's scary Daddy says, he's all big and mean and he hurts people. If you're not scared of him Ima, you don't ever have to be afraid."

"Hannah Banana…where's my Mossad ninja…is she hiding?" Tony came in and Hannah ran at him, hitting him with her plastic knife. "Oh I'm down, she did it again." Tony swung Hannah in the air, "I think one day you will be deadly with a knife."

"Rule 9, always have a knife. When are we going home Daddy, I want my gift."

"Patience, didn't Ima teach you that one?" Hannah shook her head, "now to think of it, I don't think anyone has taught you that." Ziva chuckled and joins them, "we need to teach them that."

Gibbs looked at Eli, "she's happy and you may not like it but she's broken with you. Let her go, now that you know she's entirely happy."

Eli David looked at Ziv as she stood with her husband and child, "I thank you Agent Gibbs…you've given her the life I could not. Tell her that she was my child but now she is yours…I will not be seeing any of you again."

With one last look at Ziva, Eli David broke the ties he had not wanted to after ten years.


End file.
